djtoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flapjack Dub Movie
"The Flapjack Dub Movie" is the series finale of the Flapjack Dub. It is the ninth episode of the fourth season and the 36th episode of the series overall. It originally aired on 4shared on June 5th, 2010. Synopsis After a recent attempt involving stealing diamonds and being fed with their antics for so long, the whole town of Poopville outlaw Flapjack and K'nuckles. Eventually, the duo discover a new continent and embark on a journey to find the one man who can help them, K'nuckles' Dad. Characters present * Flapjack * K'nuckles * The Retarded Whale * Doc Boy * Lolly Poopoo (cameo) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Ganon * K'nuckles' Dad * Tittering * Mr. Moon * Master Shake * Meatwad * Carl Brutananadilewski * Nomens * Ganon's sons/giants * Pete (cameo) * Doc Boy II (cameo) * Poopville/Crapville residents Plot Flapjack and K'nuckles play Mortal Kombat outside in the rain, until they meet a young rich boy/monkey named Tittering. The duo start to dislike him due to him wanting to poop and acting weird. Eventually, Tittering takes them to his home and shows the duo his collection of diamonds, located in the sewers underneath the gate entrance. This intrigues the two and they soon want the diamonds as their own. Flapjack later heads out to steal diamonds in hopes to use for world domination, but fails to break in. The next day, Flapjack is caught by the Poopville police and one of them brings him back to K'nuckles warning him not to do it again or he'll go to jail. Despite the warnings, Flapjack is still determined to get the diamonds. A flashback soon ensues, involving K'nuckles and his dad with the later teaching K'nuckles how to actually look like a child, which K'nuckles claims to be a weird memory after cutting back to reality. K'nuckles joins Flapjack to steal the diamonds again, this time to use to take over Poopville, and says if successful to change the town name to "Crapville". Flapjack takes interest in that suggestion and the duo then enter the sewers. A minute later, Flapjack and K'nuckles get kicked out of Poopville forever for stealing the diamonds again and are now seen in the middle of uncharted waters with the Retarded Whale. The gang eventually stumbles upon what appears to be an undiscovered island. Flapjack and K'nuckles walk upon the shore and a beam of light ends up getting in Flapjack's eyes. The source of the light turns out to be a mirror/window and K'nuckles decides to take it with him. Flapjack then tells K'nuckles that the only help they can find to get back in Poopville is K'nuckles' Dad. K'nuckles recalls that he lived on island with a bunch of trees at the entrance and thinks that the island they're on now could be the exact same location. The duo both decide to look for him and enter further into the trees. The camera cuts back from a bird's eye view to reveal that the island is actually a continent called "Pangea". During their journey, Flapjack discovers stuff that Poopville and other islands they explored in the past didn't have before (These range from grass, butterflys, and flowers) and K'nuckles giving him knowledge on what they are. The duo later end up in a grassland and take a break sitting on a rock with beautiful scenery being presented in front of them. The scenery reminds Flapjack of the story K'nuckles told a few episodes ago about the fabled Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode involving Meatwad and Carl trying to guess Master Shake's flavor. What follows is a cutaway of that exact story. Afterwards, Flapjack and K'nuckles try to get back on track on finding K'nuckles' Dad. After following a seagull and digging through trees, caves, and waterfalls, Flapjack says he sees something in the distance. Thinking that it might be K'nuckles' Dad, the duo soon enter a desert. The heat and drought of the desert ends up wearing the duo out and they soon lay down in the sand. Thinking that this is their last few minutes of living, Flapjack recalls back to the time he first met K'nuckles. It turns out that K'nuckles was thrown off a ship and later picked up by Flapjack and the Retarded Whale as a companion. After that flashback, the duo get the impression that they're not going to make it and eventually pass out. K'nuckles later wakes up given water and greeted to a group of small generous people called Nomens. Flapjack, already awake, tells K'nuckles that the leader of the group is his dad. The leader says he doesn't recall having a son, until K'nuckles reveals his name to him. The leader soon remembers and everyone briefly celebrates. K'nuckles' Dad offers the duo help and whatever they might need. The duo end up wishing for what they wanted for the entirety of this series, that being world domination and ownership of Candied Island, and K'nuckles' Dad ends up granting the duo their wishes. Flapjack and K'nuckles take one last look at Pangea's scenery and begin to head back towards the Retarded Whale, with K'nuckles' Dad and the Nomens aiding them. They soon reach an open field and encounter a group of giants, who turn out to be the sons of their leader, Ganon. After they get grabbed by Ganon, Flapjack gives him the mirror that K'nuckles found upon shore earlier. The mirror is revealed to Ganon's eye lens and ends up becoming ruler of Pangea again. Feeling remorseful, he helps Flapjack and K'nuckles get back to Poopville, with him reminding that it's named "Crapville" now since they now achieved world domination. They soon end up back at shore and Flapjack and K'nuckles leave Pangea on the Retarded Whale, saying their goodbyes to K'nuckles' Dad, Ganon, and the other friends they made during their journey. On their ride back, it's revealed that K'nuckles stole his dad's umbrella which he uses as part of his maple syrup. They end up back at Crapville and the show ends with the duo and a bunch of townsfolk celebrating Flapjack and K'nuckles' achievements of accomplishing their series-arc goals at the Candy Barrel. In a post-credits scene, Doc Boy tells Flapjack and Doc Boy II that he has been given a spinoff series and that he is excited to get started on it. It soon cuts to a closeup of the recent issue of "The Serious Shit" revealing that the spinoff is Doc Time. Production "The Flapjack Dub Movie" was planned and directed by series creator, Snorlax318, who planned and directed every episode of the series. This is the final episode of the Flapjack Dub. When the show was greenlit for a fourth season, Snorlax318 thought it was best for it to be the series' last. With that, he wanted the finale to be "something special" and end on a good note. Upon halfway through production of the fourth season, he came up with the plot for the episode after watching the original show's episodes, "Diamonds in the Stuff" and "Lost at Land", and decided to incorporate it as a double-length finale episode. This marks this episode as the second and only other episode produced to be twice its original running time, the first being the Christmas special from the show's third season. The spinoff pitch and post-credits scene was suggested by voice actor and planner, Dark Harvest Films, a few days after the recording session was finished. He wanted to do a dub series focusing on Adventure Time next and Snorlax318 thought it would be interesting to make Doc Boy, a minor character in the show, the star. They soon reached an agreement to these conditions and thus, Doc Time was greenlit. The spinoff would later premiere a month after this episode's airdate on July 3rd, 2010, taking place after the events of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Flapjack Dub Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Flapjack Dub Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles